


长安自在风（上）

by xiaolx



Category: RPS, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	长安自在风（上）

“阿龙，阿龙呀，小宇来啦——”门口的大妈跟小宇已经熟了，远远的望见他过来就转头朝仓库的方向喊人。  
遥遥的有人应了一声，等小宇的小电驴停在门口时，阿龙也正好走了出来。  
“龙哥~”小宇把手里的袋子举高望着阿龙笑弯了眼睛，邀功似的说：“今天是你喜欢的牛肉番茄披萨！”  
阿龙和小宇都是从离长安城近几百公里外的乡下来的，家里穷，都是大学都没上就到城里来讨生活。  
阿龙原本是考上了大学，可家里怎么都凑不出学费，他们山沟沟里人也不懂其他的门路，阿龙只能把录取通知书折好，放在背包里一起带到了长安来。  
小宇的情况跟阿龙差不离，相同的境遇让陌生的两人顿生难兄难弟的感觉，第一天认识就觉得亲近许多。  
阿龙搬出平常仓库里弟兄们吃饭用的小方桌，又拿了两个塑料小圆凳，披萨盒往上一放，掀开来里面的披萨竟然只吃了一小片。  
“是两个小姑娘剩的，”小宇高高兴兴地给他哥解释，“好像是因为喜欢的明星代言，为了支持点了两个披萨，这个几乎动都没动，说怕胖也不打包，最后便宜了我。”  
阿龙扯了一次性手套递给小宇，转头道：“何姨，过来一起吃吧。”  
“不吃了，我们老年人不喜欢这玩意，”何姨慈爱地看着他们，乐呵呵地说。“你们年轻人多吃点。”  
小宇边套上手套边说：“何姨，这个番茄牛肉披萨是我们店里的招牌，你尝尝？”  
何姨摇摇头：“不了，真不喜欢吃。”说着她像想起来什么，又对阿龙道：“阿龙啊，那杯子你别忘了啊。”  
阿龙冲何姨露出个感谢的笑容，要不是何姨提醒他还真差点忘了。他站起身进了仓库，过了会拿了个保温杯出来放在小宇手边的桌上，道：“给你的，天马上要冷了，正好。”  
深蓝色的杯子，上面还印着些星星，就是杯身有一块凹了进去。  
“这个很贵吧？”小宇拿起来看了看，迟疑道：“真的能拿吗？”  
阿龙点点头，笑着说：“这是超市活动的赠品，碰瘪了送不出去，同事就让给我了。”他拿起一块披萨，咬了一大口，鼓着腮帮子含混不清地说：“你胃不好，要喝热水。”  
小宇又左右看了看手里的保温杯，开心地抖了抖腿，毫不客气地塞到了背包里。  
阿龙今晚值班，他负责的货架今天要补一批新大米，他刚把货架整理完，待会得把大米都卸车装上去。他干的是力气活，吃得也多，小宇饭量小，只吃了一小块就不吃了。阿龙吃掉半个披萨，小宇还把剩下的给他装好，让他半夜饿了吃。  
两人住的地方离这里要骑半个多小时的电动车，阿龙把小宇送了出去，叮嘱他骑车要注意安全，这才转回去把小方桌给收了，爬到货车上清点大米的袋数。  
他们租的这是自建房，四百块钱的带卫浴单间，老旧的空调发出大大的嗡鸣声，小宇洗完澡后就打开了台式电脑。  
电脑是阿龙和小宇一起凑钱买的，宽带费用也是一人一半，小宇开玩笑说这些都是共同财产，以后要是哪个飞黄腾达租了好房子，还得分家产。  
一般一三五电脑归阿龙，二四六是小宇，眼下阿龙通宵不回来，小宇又是第二天下午才去披萨店接班，他乐滋滋地打起了游戏。  
阿龙是小宇到长安后才认识的，两人的第一次见面也充满了戏剧性。  
当时小宇刚出长途汽车站门口就遇到有姑娘被抢了包，他见义勇为地狂奔二里地抓贼，但他得过气胸，时间一久就有些撑不住，眼见那贼离他越来越远，他不甘心地又高喊了几声“抓小偷”，突然斜拉里豹子般冲出一个人，把那人一把撞倒在地，三拳两脚就按住了。  
小宇松了口气，实在是喘得不行，慢慢地缓下脚步走了过去。被抢包的姑娘这时也坐着电摩追上来了，一看贼被逮住，赶紧停车冲上去。  
抓住贼的是个特别好看的男人，小宇下意识地擦了擦手心里的汗，才走过去跟他说话：“谢谢啊，这位哥、哥。”  
小宇一紧张老家口音就会出来，情不自禁地用了叠字，男人却抬起头，眼睛笑得微弯，眼角却往上翘，睫毛长长的，又温柔又漂亮，把小宇看得心怦怦乱跳。  
还没说两句话民警就到场了，小宇跟着回去录口供录到了晚上近九点，出派出所门口时他和阿龙都饿得前胸贴后背。  
“龙哥，一起去吃点东西呗？”小宇性格好，刚才等着做笔录的时候就跟阿龙一直聊，知道他们是老乡后，更是自来熟地把阿龙当成了朋友。  
阿龙本来是个慢热的人，可他这小老乡一口一个“哥哥”着实让人喜欢，他又久未听乡音，竟硬不下心拒绝，随便找了个路边摊坐下了。  
摊子卖的麻辣烫，小宇点菜的时候偷偷问了下价格，又想了想包里的钱，还好，能吃饱。  
小宇还要了瓶汉斯干啤，两杯下去连阿龙的话都多了些。就着啤酒吃完了麻辣烫，小宇把最后一口面条咽了，抢着要付钱。  
阿龙看了眼小宇掏出的那堆毛票，他太清楚自己家乡的情况了，忙一把按住了小宇的手，掏出一张一百元把账付了。  
小宇挣不开阿龙的手，只能很不好意思地说那就一人一半，阿龙坚决不收，强行把钱塞回他裤兜里去了。  
“哎哎，龙哥，你这……这多不好意思。”小宇局促地动了动他的脚，那双洗的褪色的解放牌胶鞋在地面上来回蹭。  
阿龙拍了拍他的手背，就道：“出门在外，留点钱防身。”见小宇还是不自在，边转移话题道：“已经很晚了，你待会要回哪里？”  
小宇愣了一下，有些茫然，他才十九岁，第一次来这么大的城市，周围的一切真的又新奇又陌生。他抓了抓下巴，窘迫地道：“我……我随便找个地方先对付一晚。”  
阿龙想了想刚才看到的毛票，顿时了然于心，他抬手调了一下头顶的鸭舌帽，道：“要不……你到我那将就一晚？”  
这一将就便将就成了室友，他们住到现在已经半年多，两人之间相处奇迹般地没红过脸，倒是互相之间变得熟稔随意起来。  
小宇打了几局LOL，手机忽然响了，拿起来一看是阿龙发来提醒他不要熬夜游戏，赶紧睡觉的微信。  
他龙哥真懂他，小宇嘿嘿一笑，喝了口水，飞快给他哥回了条：记得中场休息吃披萨。阿龙那边立即说收到，他都能想象得出他哥一脸严肃打字的样子。  
收到这条提醒意味着的确该睡了，小宇站起来伸了个懒腰，把电脑关了，一头栽到床上，没一会就睡着了。  
阿龙下班回来的时候小宇蜷成一小团睡得正香，他把带回来的菜夹馍放到桌上，翻出套干净睡衣进了浴室。等他洗头洗澡刮干净脸出来，小宇一点没被影响，换了个方向呼呼大睡。  
“小白，小白，”阿龙过去摇了摇小宇，轻声叫他起床：“起来吃了早饭再睡，给你带了菜夹馍。”  
好一会小宇才慢慢睁开眼，呆了几秒才反应过来：“龙哥回来了？早……”边说着他边往左边挪，空出更大一片床位：“我再睡会再吃，龙哥你也睡，别管我……”  
阿龙搬了大半宿的米，实在是累得不行，房间里空气清凉干燥，他已经洗去全身黏腻，周身轻爽地躺倒，几乎脑袋一沾枕头就睡着了。迷迷糊糊之中，他还不忘含混不清地叮嘱小宇：“你再睡会，记得起来吃早饭……”  
醒来时已到午饭时间，阿龙好一会眼睛才对上焦，就见小宇在背对着他换衣服，露出一截白白的细腰。  
大概是听到了阿龙弄出的声响，小宇转回头笑了：“饭我已经煮好了，龙哥快起来炒菜。”  
阿龙坐起来打了个哈欠，睡眼惺忪地趿拉着拖鞋先去刷了牙洗了脸，随便抓了两把头发后他走到阳台上，拿出案板开始切土豆丝。  
他们的灶台就在阳台上，前面挡了几块薄木板。阿龙会做的菜不多，清炒土豆丝、西红柿炒鸡蛋和虎皮青椒就是他的全部菜单，肉菜他没什么花样，就切了片下到锅里放点酱油炒熟。  
洗衣机在他身后轰隆直响，买的别人的闲置，便宜是便宜，就是甩干的时候噪音太大。  
待小宇把衣服晾完，阿龙菜也做好了，他把折叠桌拿出来端菜上桌。  
两人吃完后小宇洗好碗就准备出门上班，阿龙这周都排的通宵班，他爬回床上继续补眠。  
“龙哥晚上见。”小宇挥了挥手，把门关了。阿龙通宵班的时候，小宇都会打包一些吃食过去，一般都是店里顾客吃剩的披萨，比较干净。遇到顾客是年轻女孩子的时候，剩得多，就不用凑好几桌的。他龙哥食量大，干的又是力气活，这种高热量的东西最合适。  
小宇拎着披萨到仓库门口的时候，阿龙和伟栋正站在外面抽烟，一看到小宇过来阿龙赶紧吸了最后一口然后把烟掐灭了。  
伟栋就笑，小宇停好车三步并作两步过来，道：“龙哥你这两天嗓子不好，少抽点烟。”  
“你婆娘来了我也该撤了，”伟栋拍了拍阿龙的肩道。  
小宇没想到会被这样揶揄，闹了个大红脸，话都讲不流利了：“伟栋哥你你你……你说滴啥……”  
伟栋微微一笑，对小宇道：“我先走了。”  
阿龙清了清嗓子，干巴巴转移话题道：“别管他，小白你今天给我带了啥？”  
他说这话的时候脸和耳朵也红得吓人，让小宇也跟着继续红了一阵，才咳了两声道：“是炒饭。”  
小宇把手里的饭盒打开，嘚瑟地扬起下巴说：“我今天发了满勤奖金，请哥哥你吃大餐。”盒里装的是海鲜炒饭，一打开盖子热气就蒸腾了出来。  
两人默默坐着吃了一会，最后还是小宇打破僵局，阿龙又接了两句话，这才感觉回到了平时的氛围。  
阿龙是喜欢小宇的，不管出于什么原因的喜欢，好友伟栋倒是一眼就看穿了他的心思，就是嘴巴太快了点，虽然不排除是幸灾乐祸想看戏。  
毕竟这算是这么多年他第一次看阿龙栽跟头。  
小宇偷偷看他龙哥，又看了看自己，穿的店里的制服，围着短围裙，怎么看都邋里邋遢的一个糙汉，也就伟栋喜欢开他和阿龙的玩笑，一口一个“你婆娘”。  
他吃了几口就吃不下，习惯性把剩下的饭往阿龙碗里拨，阿龙也自然而然地接过去。小宇放下碗，单手捂了下脸，耳朵又再次红了。  
阿龙见小宇突然站起身，下意识捞了一把却没抓住人，只能看着他骑上小电驴落荒而逃。  
也不是没被伟栋打趣过，但今天尤其让小宇莫名觉得害羞和亢奋。他回去后也没什么心思打游戏，洗完澡在床上滚了好几滚给阿龙发了条晚安微信才安心睡觉。  
第二天一早阿龙就把该补的货拉进超市，路过面包糕点区看到小宇喜欢的无水小蛋糕刚出炉，他翻了翻兜，走过去称了一斤。  
到家时果然小宇又蜷成一团埋在被子里，阿龙笑了笑，伸手把人从被子里挖出来，捏了捏那软乎乎的耳垂，道：“小白，小白，醒醒，今天有小蛋糕。”  
无水小蛋糕用的全是鲜奶和鸡蛋，烤出来松松软软，奶香四溢，小宇经受不住诱惑，在被子里拱了会，哼唧着起了床。  
睡眼惺忪地洗漱好后，他坐下来就着他龙哥给他泡的绿茶一口气吃了三个小蛋糕，人这才真的清醒，就见阿龙笑眯眯地看着他。  
“龙哥，你也吃。”小宇忙把蛋糕往阿龙跟前推。  
“你自己吃，”阿龙把蛋糕推了回去，柔声道：“我不喜欢甜的。”  
这种拙劣的说法小宇在他爹娘平时的相处中也听过，他爹每次弄到些好吃的，总是会想办法全弄到他娘碗里。  
小宇这么一想自己就不好意思再接着吃了，他吞吞吐吐地说：“龙哥，你……你是不是……”  
阿龙嘴边噙着笑，拿起个小蛋糕把纸剥开一半喂小宇：“是不是啥？是不是想跟你搭伙过日子？”  
小宇没料到阿龙这么单刀直入，一惊之下之下被蛋糕噎住了，赶紧喝了好几口茶才缓过来。  
阿龙轻轻拍小宇的背给他顺气，见他好了，抬手用拇指从他的嘴角拈下一些蛋糕屑，然后放到嘴边舔了舔。  
小宇愣愣地看着阿龙，他龙哥倒是笑得更开心，抬起手挠了挠他的下巴：“小白，要和哥哥一起过吗？”  
听了阿龙的话小宇恍惚了几秒，在他们家乡是有穷得揭不开锅的老光棍最后一起过日子，他到不觉得有什么，可他龙哥还这么年轻就已经出来大城市打拼，人又长得好，估计有不少女娃挣破头想当他婆娘。  
小宇脸涨得通红，脑子里乱七八糟的一堆想法，他这话痨一急一慌反倒说不出话来了。  
阿龙也不催，就笑眼弯弯地看小宇，还准备继续喂他吃小蛋糕。  
小宇撑着跟阿龙对视了一会，终于忍不住把额头抵到桌面上，低低地喊了声：“哥哥……”  
“诶。”阿龙应着，伸手揉了把小宇的脑袋。  
小宇抬起头“嘿嘿”一笑，红着脸想要去揽他龙哥的肩膀，却被他哥握住手扯到怀里。他的脸压在他哥胸前，两人以一种别扭的姿势抱在了一起。  
阿龙搂着人不撒手，直到捂出了一身汗，他才低头去亲了亲小宇那软乎乎的耳朵。  
然而他俩说实话之前什么情情爱爱的东西就不太懂，更不知道那些老光棍到底是怎么过日子的，接下来的几天也不过是两床被子盖成了一床罢了。  
又这样过了几天，阿龙总觉得哪里不对，他同事里有经验的看出他处对象了，就多嘴地让他安排约个会什么的。  
阿龙听是听进去了，可他和小宇对“约会”没有任何概念，在网上查了查就是两人出去吃喝玩乐。  
他俩的工资除了生存所需的开销，基本上都汇给了家里。小宇身体不好，之前他住院家里欠了一大笔债，阿龙家里也有钱要还，两人根本不敢多花钱。  
最近天气热，阿龙有天回家忽然兴致勃勃地递了张纸给小宇，接过来一看，是省博物馆的宣传册子。  
“小白，咱们找个时间去看看。”阿龙紧挨着小宇坐下。  
省博物馆是个好地方，不用花钱，又有超凉的空调，是个避暑的好地方，小宇觉得可行。周末日据说人很多，他们都是一个月有三天休息，索性找了个星期四过去。  
阿龙背包里装了水和几个白吉馍，两人领了票过了安检，一进馆就是跟外头不同的凉意。他们之前暴晒着排了近半小时的队，舒服得同时叹了口长气。。  
早上十点馆里有免费讲解，阿龙和小宇虽然不是很感兴趣，但还是凑在人群里跟着听了。走了近两小时下来，两人却都不由得感慨起上下五千年历史来。  
栩栩如生的兵马俑、珠光宝气的金银玉器、精细的菩萨造像……真的让他们打开眼界。  
看完最后的壁画出来，阿龙和小宇找个个角落点的椅子坐下，拿出水和馍边吃边聊那些以前只在历史课本上听过的东西。  
小宇来了长安城半年多，这算是第一次游玩，情绪上还有点小亢奋，抓着他哥说个不停。  
阿龙就静静笑着听，偶尔答一句，看小宇开心得眼睛发亮，控制不住地去捏了捏他的手。  
小宇不好意思地看了看四周，发现没人注意到他们，立即反手握住了阿龙的手，还小幅度地摇了摇。  
两个人不说话，手拉着手坐着吹了好一会空调，这才起身回了家。  
半路上经过菜市场，买了三斤手擀面和两根大葱，晚饭就吃油泼辣子面就酱油大葱，虽然没什么肉，可两人对坐着往嘴里扒面，也没来由地觉得这日子过得舒坦。  
阿龙和小宇相处质的飞跃就在约会后不久，那天是难得两人都排到休息的星期天早晨，小宇贴着他龙哥睡得正香，迷迷糊糊中却感觉一根热乎乎的东西正抵在自己的屁股上。他下意识地想挪开，却被阿龙把手绕到身前，包住了他裆下的那二两肉。  
“你醒了。”阿龙边说着手边往小宇的裤子里伸，握住了他那根的东西，上下没弄几下，小宇就喘着气全硬了。  
对小宇的鸡巴来说阿龙的手活非常新鲜，很快就被撸出了极大的水声。  
小宇被他龙哥卡在怀里手淫，身上热得像要炸开，过量的感觉让他的小腹不由自主地抽动，那些快感冲刷到皮肤上甚至会令他觉得微痛。  
阿龙粗重又灼热的呼吸喷在耳朵上，小宇喉咙发干，咽了口唾沫才挤出声音：“哥哥……”  
“嗯，宝宝……”阿龙低低应了一声，张嘴含住了小宇的耳垂。随即他感到手里的硬物微微一跳，顶端的小孔泌出了一股液体来。  
小宇舒服得腰都软了，不自觉地岔开了腿，更方便阿龙的动作。他晕晕乎乎地享受着，没一会就在他哥加快频率的套弄下射了出来。  
阿龙手心里湿漉漉的都是小宇的精液，他收回手，直接探进裤子里握住了自己的鸡巴。他把脸埋在小宇的颈后，一边用力嗅着对方身上的味道，一边就着手上滑溜溜的液体上下撸了起来。  
小宇知道阿龙在做什么，听着那细小的水声他脸上发烫，但还是咬了咬下唇翻过身去，手摸索着去够他哥的鸡巴。  
沉甸甸又长又粗的一根，抓在手里特别有分量，小宇臊得慌，下意识手指一松，却被阿龙按住带着弄。  
阿龙抬眼去看小宇，眼眶因为快感而有些发红，里面蒙着层水更显得眼波流转。小宇看得心头拼命狂跳，边替他哥撸着鸡巴，边忍不住凑过去舔他哥浓密的睫毛。  
小宇这狗狗一样的举动把阿龙逗笑了，他霍然而起，一个翻身把人压在身下，看着小宇因为惊到而略瞪圆的双眼，低下头去亲上了那红嘟嘟的嘴巴。  
阿龙没什么技巧，只会毫无章法地去嘬小宇丰润的下唇，然后轻轻咬上一口。  
小宇被阿龙蹭得唇上阵阵发痒，下意识想舔一舔，舌尖伸出去，却碰到了又软又滑的东西。两人瞬间福至心灵，舌头缠到了一起。  
阿龙觉得小宇的嘴唇和舌头都是甜的香的，美味得像果冻，吮得停不下来。  
小宇本来气就不长，被他哥堵得喘不过来，推又推不开，最后抬手在阿龙耳后挠出一道抓痕，这才被松开了。  
阿龙喘着看小宇，对方的嘴角还有口水流下来的痕迹，他笑着曲起食指擦掉，小宇也笑，深吸了几口气又仰起头去贴他哥的嘴。  
两人在床上黏黏糊糊地亲了好久，又抱又揉，阿龙冷静了一点的鸡巴又被搞得硬了起来，最后还是小宇帮他撸了出来了。  
这一搞他们身上味道都不太好闻，赶紧爬起来洗了澡把衣服换了扔进洗衣机里，两人这才清清爽爽地又躺回了床上。


End file.
